Captive
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are friends, or that's how Naruto see's it. Sasuke though can't seem to make up his mind. What happens when events cause their paths to diverge in a dangerous way? I am allowing the story to take it's own form without any idea of where it is going... It is SasuNaruSasu A.U. Give it a shot! Because I am writing this at work chapters are slightly short sorry!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moon was high and the night was young, not that Sasuke Uchiha had any mind of it. Not since he was dragged to some costume party by his so called friends, all but by force. They had even forced him into a 'Prince Charming' costume, even though he was far from it. Most of the single girls and even some prior engaged girls flocked to him for whatever reason or another. All of whom he blew off. Girls tended to irritate him more than anything.

There was however other reasons he was less than happy to be there. Not only was he missing out reading a good book and scaring little children, there was a high chance he would run into his annoying nuisance. A hyper active blonde nuisance that is. They had been acquaintances for many years and even though Sasuke had told him how annoying his nuisance was he came back time and time again.

"Sakura- chan!" Sasuke's frown deepened as the said nuisance walked in. "This is the best party yet!"

Sakura laughed at this as she was engulfed into a hug. "You say that every year Naruto."

Naruto grinned at her as he released her, "That's because it's true!" he exclaimed before looking around slightly.

Sakura looked him over and frowned at his tight pants and white lacy shirt almost scoffing at the red velvet cape that came along with it, "Um, Naruto what are you supposed to be?" she asked tugging at his velvet cape and flicking the feather in his eccentric hat.

His grin widened if that were possible and put his fists on his hips as if posing, "I'm one of the three musketeers'!"

"Where are the other two?" Sakura asked pointing around him.

Naruto lost some of gusto and frowned. "The others chose something else..." he groaned.

Sasuke couldn't help his snicker which gave him unwanted attention. Instead of turning away though he continued, "Why did you stick with the costume then?" he mocked, smirking coldly at the now agitated man. Sasuke had to admit that seeing him like this was slightly different.

Naruto strode over trying to calm down before laughing when he saw the other man's costume. "Prince Charming?" he mocked right back. "That does not suite your personality at all."

Sasuke scoffed back, refusing to show his agreement. "Better than a lone Musketeer."

With a shrug Naruto walked passed him without another word. Blinking Sasuke turned and watched him greet his other friends. This was certainly a new development.

****

It took everything Naturo had to walk away from Sasuke and not look back. Instead he grinned at his best friend Kiba before laughing. "You dressed up like a dog instead of a Musketeer?" he asked through his laughter almost doubling over after noticing his girlfriend was dressed as a sexy dog catcher and held him on a leash.

Kiba growled at him, "It's not funny!" he exclaimed blushing slightly.

Naruto wiped of his friends comment before wiping tears from his eyes, "Well at least you go Hinata into something sexy." he grinned before receiving a punch to the face from his friend. "What the hell man!" he yelled rubbing his jaw.

"She's my girlfriend dude!" Kiba shot back.

"It was a compliment!" with a huff he shook his head. "No offense or anything but she isn't exactly my type you jealous dolt."

Running a hand through his hair Kiba glanced at Hinata was doing well to give him a dirty look while blushing. "Sorry man." he grumbled with a sigh. "If you want I'll give you a cheap shot..."

Naruto shook his head and grinned like a moron. "Nah I get it." with a laugh both men knew things were good between them. "Where are the others?"

Kiba shrugged before glancing at Hinata, "Well, Ino called earlier and she wasn't going to make it. Not sure about the others."

"This is a drag."

"Stop complaining, Shikamaru. It's a party!"

Naruto grinned and turned around, "Temari! Shika!" he greeted, hugging them both. "Did your brothers come?!"

Temari smirked at this, "If you mean Gaara, yeah." she answered, pointing over her shoulder. Before she could say anything more he was gone. "That boy always has far too much energy." Shikamaru and Kiba both nodded in agreement.

****

Sasuke glowered at the group Naruto had been talking with. He had no idea why it bothered him so much that Naruto was ignoring him. He was always telling him to go away and he finally had. He was left in peace... alone. Scoffing at his own musings and trying to ignore why he suddenly cared he was alone. His original plans for the night had been for him to be alone after all.

"If you keep glaring like that, you'll scare off most of the guests." Sakura chuckled sneaking up behind him.

"I don't care." he scoffed without glancing at her.

Following his line of sight she saw Naruto run off passed Temari. "Must be looking for Gaara." she concluded before glancing at Sasuke, swearing she heard him growl. "What has the great Uchiha, Sasuke so bent out of shape?"

"Nothing." he grated, his teeth clenched shut tight.

Sakura rolled her eyes at this, "Seriously, what's up?" Sasuke ignored her as his glare deepened when he saw Naruto dragging an irritated Gaara long. She followed his sight and smirked, "You're jealous." she concluded with a small laugh, receiving a glare of her own. "You actually like his presence don't you!" she exclaimed.

"I do not enjoy his presence at all." he ground out, a dark foreboding aura seeming to engulf him. "He treats everyone the same any way." he stated.

Sakura's smirk grew wider before laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up."

Her laughter stopped short and looked at him again, "Oh... you were serious..." she muttered before sighing." I thought you knew him better than that." she huffed a little looking back at the idiot they spoke of. "Naruto may be dimwitted but he treats everyone differently." sighing she stretched her arms over her head causing the short skirt of her maid costume to rise up a little, catching of the other party goe-ers attention. "I thought you at least knew him better than that, sheesh. It's like he doesn't spend any time around you with his none stop chattering."

Sasuke groaned at this as his eyes fixed on Naruto once more. He knew she had a point, but why was it that it seemed he was treated like a stray dog that needed taken care of and treated with care and not like a friend. Or was he being irrational?


	2. Chapter 1

CH 1  
>1 Week before Halloween<br>Naruto stared over the small town of Konoha from his balcony and sighed. He had been thinking about Sasuke was nothing new. For the first time in a long time he thought of when they had first met. Sasuke was far quieter and more of a loner then anyone Naruto had ever met. His adoptive father Iruka and Sasuke's adoptive father Kakashi were friends and had the brilliant idea to bring the two kids together hoping they would become friends. Naruto had been nine and Sasuke ten. Naruto tried everything to get the other boy involved in his toys or even to speak. It took what felt like an eternity, but was mere hours for him to get a response; only after he saw a bruise on Sasuke's cheek.

He had gasped when the boy had finally turned to him and he saw the light mark. "Did Kakashi hit you?" he had asked, not a stranger to abuse. He had been shipped from home to home since he was a babe before coming to Iruka's care. "If he did I'll tell Iruka! I'll help you!"

This seemed to piss of the ten year old, "Shut up dobe." He'd retaliated.

Naruto blinked a few times before grinning. "You spoke!" he'd exclaimed dancing around the room before stopping. "Dobe?" he asked casting blue eyes on the dark haired boy.

Sasuke had merely smirked at this, "Yes."

After that everything became a competition to them. Who could eat the most and who could run faster? It continued for years until they hit high school. Around then he found out about Sasuke's past. How his parents had died and his own brother left him to the foster system where he'd endeared abuse from multiple families before Kakashi took him in. Somehow a new light had been opened and he started treating him as a friend instead of an enemy. Sasuke opened up a little, but there was still something blocking Naruto out.

Now he needed a new tactic. Another way to get through to him. Obviously pushing his presence on him was not working. He furrowed his brows and wondered if maybe leaving him alone would work… It hurt Naruto to even think about doing that to him. Running a hand through his hair he decided that asking Sakura would be a good idea. She was going to school for psychology after all. With a deep breath and a nod he made his way to his friends place across town.

Sasuke stared at his computer, several of his friends had messaged him about the upcoming Halloween party, asking if he was going this year. He frowned at his friends messages. A couple of them saying how they were taking their girlfriends this year. He really could care a less about any of it. No he really couldn't care a less. All in all he did not want to go in fear of running into Naruto. The boy was exhausting, even though his presence was becoming a normal thing in his life. Honestly he was shocked the moron was not at his place right now.  
>A knock at his door had him thinking he'd thought too soon. Standing he walked to his door and opened it speaking before looking, "What do you want dobe?"<p>

The person before him laughed at this, "Did you think I was big brother Naruto?" he asked, grinning at him.

Sasuke groaned, "What do you want Konohamaru?"

The young teen yawned a little, "I'm helping Moegi out selling chocolates for the cheerleaders." He answered holding up the box of chocolates.

"I don't eat sw-"

"They have dark chocolate too for sourpusses like yourself." He interrupted, pulling out one of the said chocolates.

Sasuke sighed and resisted rolling his eyes. "How much?"

Konohamaru grinned at this, "Two dollars per bar."

Pulling out four dollars he handed the boy the money and took the chocolate before slamming the door in his face. He could hear the boy laughing as he walked away. Sasuke stared at the chocolates and wondered why he'd even bought them. Perhaps Naruto was having more of an effect on him then he'd realized…

Shaking his head he placed the chocolates on his desk and looked out his window. The streets below were bustling with towns' people including Naruto. Sasuke blinked to make sure he was seeing correctly. Sure enough there he was walking and talking with Sakura. Furrowing his brows he wondered why he was with her. Pulling his blinds closed he decided not to care. He was a moron any way after all.

****

Naruto had been running towards Sakura's when he ended up running into her on her way out. Now though he was on his way to Sasuke's. While speaking with Sakura he had unknowingly led her in that direction. On his way up the stairs he ran into Konohamaru who he bought six chocolates from. He loved sweets after all.

After knocking a few times Sasuke finally answered. "What?" he growled before noticing who was at the door. "Oh, dobe… what do you want?" he asked as he turned away, leaving the door open.

Hesitating for a mere second Naruto finally walked in and closed the door behind himself. "Who's go you all pissy today?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly this. You! He thought, but decided against admitting the moron was on his mind. Instead he pointed to his computer screen, "They keep on gushing about Halloween." He answered before closing his laptop. "What brings you here today, dobe?"

Naruto watched him carefully, feeling like he was only being told half the truth. Naruto shrugged at the question, looking around the room before sitting in computer chair. "Felt like coming over." He answered before grinning, "And I wanted to tell you I'm starting school!" he exclaimed with a small giggle.

Sasuke watched him closely not believing his ears. "Is Hell freezing over?" he asked in disbelief.

Naruto smirked at this, "I don't know." He stated, "You're the king of it so you'd know better than me."

Sasuke smirked at this, almost giving a small laugh. With a sigh he chose to show at least a little interest in the news, "What made you change your mind?"

Naruto bit his lower lip and Sasuke knew he wasn't going to like his answer. "Well I've been thinking a lot about it…" he began, keeping his eyes averted. "Then I finally talked to Sakura and she thinks it's a good idea. What do you think?" Naruto looked back at the other man.

Sasuke met his bright blue eyes with icy cold black ones, "What's it matter what I think?" he asked his voice cold. "Sakura approves, right?"

Naruto blinked at this and stood, "What's your problem?" he asked trying to keep his calm. "I want your opinion!"

Sasuke sneered at this, "Why?"

"Because I do!" Naruto exclaimed before taking a deep breath and stepped away. Shaking his head he turned away and began for the door, placing a dark chocolate bar on the table by the door. "You know what, forget it." He ordered before walking out, closing the door softly with a click.

Taking a few breaths Naruto leaned against the door trying to catch his bearings. He was so confused with Sasuke's reaction. He had honestly thought the other man would be happy he was choosing to finally go to school before it was too late. Closing his eyes he saw the icy look he'd been given after mentioning Sakura's name. Blinking he slowly made his way out of the building wondering if maybe Sasuke was jealous or something…

****

Sasuke blinked wondering what the hell just happened. It wasn't the first time Naruto had gotten angry and walked out before a fight could break out, but for once Sasuke was at a complete loss!


	3. Chapter 2

CH 2

One Week after Halloween

Sasuke stared out the window of his apartment. Snow had begun to fall and cover everything in white puffy-ness. Naruto had been distant since the part, barely saying hi in passing when he would normally talk his ear off about things he could care a less about. Pinching the bridge of his nose he wondered what he should do… for the day. Naruto was not his concern… really!

Taking a deep breath he turned from the window and changed clothes before heading out. He had to clear his mind and get his thoughts together. Pulling on his jogging shoes he left.

Naruto was super excited when he woke up to more snow. For a brief moment he thought about going to Sasuke's before remembering he was supposed to be keeping his distance. He stared out his window sadly instead. He normally wasn't one to dwell on things, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

When his phone rang he smiled until he saw the name then sighed before answering, "Hey Sakura- chan."

There was a hesitation on the other end, "Naruto?" she asked sounding concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Mhm, why?" he asked, attempting to sound happier.

Sakura tsked at this obviously frowning on the other end, "What's wrong?"

Sighing and looking out the window again he answered, ""I feel like a horrible person." He answered softly. "I've ignored Sasuke for the past week!" There was silence again before Sakura burst out laughing. Naruto huffed a little at this, "What's so funny!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she apologized between her fits. "It's just that you wanted to know if you should back off, not dich him!" Naruto frowned at this and blinked trying to understand. "When I say back off I mean see him like twice a week." She stated.

A slow grin crossed Naruto's face, "Oh!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm going to call you back!"

"Wait! Naruto!" she hollered before she was hung up on.

Grinning Naruto changed before making his way to Sasuke's.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he watched Sakura hang up her phone before laying timid green eyes on Sasuke, "He's heading to your place…"

Sasuke glowered at her and she averted her eyes, "You _told_ him to avoid me?" he growled.

Sakura shook her head and glared back, "No." she answered sternly. "I told him to back off a little."

"Why?" he asked keeping his eyes on her.

She smiled sweetly and shrugged, "It was mere advice for him when he came here asking a question." Stretching her arms over her head she glanced at the clock, "Shouldn't you head out? You're going to keep Naruto waiting."

Crinkling his nose Sasuke gave a nod before leaving. Sakura had refused to tell him anything which pissed him off. Most of all he wished to know what Naruto had asked her to cause him this distance. Jogging he made his way home and found Naruto sitting in front of his door. "Dobe." He greeted breathing heavily.

Slowly Naruto looked up, tears in his eyes as he smiled, "Teme." He returned softly.

Watching him closely Sasuke said nothing more as he opened the door and let his nuisance in. Naruto was biting his bottom lip to keep from talking right away. This surprised the Uchiha as he kept his eyes on him. "What brings you here dobe?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before looking at him answering, "I… wanted to make sure everything was okay…" Sasuke raised a brow at this, "W-well… I've been thinking about our fight."

"Fight?"

Naruto gave a nod, "When I told you I was going to start school…"

Sasuke remembered that. Shrugging he looked at the blonde man in the eye, "What about it?"

Taking a deep breath sadness crossed his features, "I just wanted to know we're okay…" he stated. "Because we're friends, right?"

Unable to help himself Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You really are a dobe." He grunted. Something though in Naruto's words caused his hear to leap a little. He'd never considered the other a friend, but maybe slowly that's exactly what had happened. Grinning Naruto obviously felt happier. Any more he went along with the little 'nickname' he'd been given so long ago, not even fighting him on it. Sasuke had wondered why that was for a long time, now he knew.

"Good!"

Just like that the rest of the day went on as per usual. Naruto talked Sasuke's ear off never once bringing up the week they'd spent along. Shrugging it off Sasuke figured it may have had something to do with the fight and he thought Sasuke had still been mad. Whatever the reason he was glad to have his Naruto back. Furrowing his brow Sasuke wondered why he would see Naruto as his… he was merely his 'friend' after all… right?

"Neh, Sasuke, you listening teme?" Naruto's irritated tone forced its way through his jumbled thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked in a very un-Uchiha manor.

Naruto huffed at this crossing his arms over his chest, "I was _saying_ that Iruka called and asked about Thanksgiving plans."

It took a moment for Sasuke to process the information before wondering why _that_ took so long. "Oh, um well Kakashi called to say he had some kind of news to tell me…" he answered while looking up at the ceiling. "I'm almost scared to go home for Thanksgiving."

Naruto gave a small nod smiling softly. "Should we do Thanksgiving at your place then?" he asked, his look saying nothing was up for debate.

"Do you know something?" the question left Sasuke's lips before it even reached his brain.

Naruto shook his head while gathering his jacket. "Not a thing." He answered as he pulled on his shoes. "I'll see you next time!" with a wave he left with Sasuke' calling his name.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Naruto ran. He could hear Sasuke shouting after him as he made it to the end of the hall. "Bye Sasuke!" he called over his shoulder as he pulled open the door to the stairs and disappeared and kept running until he was in the middle of town. Breathing heavily he enjoyed the sting of the cold winter air in his lungs. Looking up at the clouding sky he grinned as he though back to Iruka's call.

"Hello?" Naruto had answered his phone while cooking dinner.

"Naruto!" Iruka had greeted on the other line.

He smiled at the sound of the other man's voice, "Hey Iruka. What's up? You sound rather happy." He laughed. Iruka had cleared his throat obviously embarrassed. Naruto grinned at this, "What? Come on spill!"

"W-well… i-it's something we were going to talk about come Thanksgiving…" he'd stated.

Naruto pouted at this as he turned his stove off and took his pan of boiling ramen off. "Aw, come on Iruka. I need some good news…"

Iruka paused for a moment before he heard whispering on the other end. "Okay, but you have to keep it secret, even from Sasuke."

"You and Kakashi are together?" he asked bluntly. There was silence on the other end and Naruto grinned, "I'm right?! I'm so happy for you two!"

"How did you guess?" Kakashi asked as he stole the phone from Iruka.

Naruto shrugged as eh dished out his ramen into a bowl. "I might be oblivious to things Kakashi, but the way you two looked at each other when you thought no one was looking… well even an oblivious kid like me could see you two were into each other." He answered with a small laugh. "I bet Sasuke's seen it too, he's just trying to be blind to it."

Kakashi sighed at this, "Still keep quest about… I'm not sure if he'll be as happy as you."

Naruto grinned widely at this, "He might now show it, but I bet on the inside he'll be… smirking happily."

-

Kakashi had laughed at that before putting Iruka back on the phone. The rest of the conversation went on as usual. Naruto hoped he was right about Sasuke at least. It wasn't as though he wished unhappiness for Kakashi or anything. Stopping in his tracks Naruto frowned. Shaking his head he chuckled, "No." he muttered to himself. "Sasuke is cold not heartless." He stated before continuing on, running into something hard. Naruto fell on his rum, apologizing instantly.

A pale hand flashed in front of his face in an offer to help him. "No, it was my bad." The owner to the hand stated as Naruto took it. "I wasn't paying attention."

Blinking several times Naruto looked up and his eyes grew wide as he started at a familiar yet stranger in front of him.


	4. Chapter 3

CH 3

Sasuke attempted to call Naruto all without luck. He was being ignored, which pissed him off. Naruto's happy grin at the mention of their fathers gave away the obvious news, but he wanted to know for sure. Opening his fridge he began to plan dinner when there was a rapid knock on his door. Looking at the time he frowned before slowly making his way to the door and opening it. "Naruto?" he asked with a furrowed brow. His face was bruised and bloodied and he looked pissed. He pushed Sasuke to the side and walked in before sitting heavily on the couch while Sasuke locked his door. Sasuke said nothing until he handed the other man a wet cloth and some frozen peas for his eye. "What the hell?"

Naruto took a few deep breaths as he glared at the floor. It had been years since he'd seen his… friend this pissed. It took a few minutes and just when Sasuke was about to demand an answer Naruto spoke, "I… ran into someone…" he began his voice gravelly from anger. "I better never see him again."

"See who?" he asked softly.

Naruto's eyes grew colder at his question, "No one." He answered softly as he looked away from the concerned man beside him. "He's no one you have to worry about." He closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself, jumping when he felt some weight on his shoulder. He glanced over to find Sasuke resting his forehead against him.

"Were you protecting me again like when we were kids?"

Naruto's eyes widened at this, "You knew that?" he whispered.

Sasuke gave a nod in answer, "Yes." He voiced before looking up at him. "Why?"

Naruto glanced away and looked down at his hands, "Because no one deserves to be picked on or bullied."

Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips, "Bold words."

Naruto chuckled at this and glanced over noticing the small smile before it turned into a frown again. "I knew you could smile!" he laughed happily, feeling himself calm down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and huffed, "Of course I can smile." He grunted. "I simply choose not to."

Naruto pouted at this, "But why?" he asked a little sadly. "Smiling is good for the heart." He huffed.

"Maybe I don't have a good heart." Sasuke stated, keeping his eyes averted.

Naruto growled at this and punched him in the face hard. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned to the other man to retaliate only to stop in his tracks. "Never say that again!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "Of course you have a good heart! How can't you see it!" wiping the tears away more out of frustration that anything. "You just don't see it cause you keep pushing everyone away! Why!"

It took a moment for Sasuke to realize he was actually asking. "Because…" he began and took a deep breath. "Eventually everyone will leave. No one stays around forever. Eventually I'll do or say something to make them leave." He took another deep breath before continuing. "I am used to being alone any way. Why should it change?"

Naruto took his hand and gained his attention, "You haven't been alone for a long time." He stated softly frowning deeply. "Haven't you noticed that!"

Sasuke stared at him a moment before glaring, "You only stick around because our fathers know each other." He stated confidentially and harshly. "You have no other reason to stick around after all."

"What… what about what you said earlier?" Naruto asked, letting the others hand go. "You said we were… friends…"

Sasuke remembered that. Remembered how good it had felt to say he had a friend. How he'd thought of Naruto as his. '_But he's not mine.' _ He thought sadly. "I know what I said." He growled. "Why do you keep coming over when you know I don't like?"

Naruto huffed at this, "Why do you think I keep coming over?" he asked in return. Sasuke had no answer, he truly had no idea why Naruto pestered him so much or stood up for him either. Taking the hint Naruto looked at him hurt, "It's because I actually care you jerk." He finally answered. "Though I'm starting to wonder why myself…" he added as he turned away from him. "Do you really want to know who I got into a fight with?" he asked softly.

"I think I have the right to know." Sasuke stated irritably. "I can fight my own fights, Naruto."

Biting his lips Naruto finally answered, "It was your brother."

Sasuke stared at him before forcing him to face him, "You're lying." He growled letting him go after meeting Naruto's steady gaze. "What is he doing here?"

Naruto fixed his shirt and kept his gaze away from the other mans, "Go find him if you want to know so bad." He growled walking towards the door. "You don't need others fighting for you, right?" pulling on his shoes he left without his winter gear and a stunned Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his fists as he walked out of Sasuke's apartment building. He had never been so pissed off at the other man before. Or maybe he was mad at himself for losing his temper so easily. Taking a few deep breaths he relished the feel of the cool winter air. It felt extra good on his bruised and battered face and body.

He knew he was going against his own words. Leaving Sasuke alone… again when he'd said he was by his side… but his pride was a little hurt. He knew that Sasuke was hurt too, but Naruto had believed him. Believed that he saw him as a friend for sure. Biting his lower lip he forced away the tears that threatened to fall.


	5. Chapter 4

CH 4

Naruto ended up being forced to see a doctor after Kiba stopped by later that night. He'd tried to tell him he was fine, but to no avail. Now he was basically bedridden with a couple of cracked ribs and a cracked femur. Everything hurt, but he really hadn't wanted to go to the hospital mainly because Iruka was his emergency contact and now he'd worried his father…

Staring at the ceiling he wondered what he was going to do. He wasn't about to give up on Sasuke. Their fight was a minor setback he was sure… then again he had been the one to lose his temper. Holding up a wrapped hand that also had minor factors, he stared at it, ignoring the pull on his abused ribs. "Damn it…" he muttered. He was useless laying there unable to do anything. He'd attempted calling the other man only to be sent to voicemail. He really messed up this time…

xxx

Sasuke attempted to pay attention to his lecture in class, but his phone kept buzzing in his pocket. For the fifth time that day he hit the side button to send whoever was calling to voicemail. He was pretty sure he knew who was calling he wasn't stupid. Kiba had stopped by to give him the news about the extent of Naruto's injuries. He contemplated going over and checking on the dobe, but had chosen against it. After all that would be admitting defeat and that he actually felt bad about the words he'd said to the other.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Hearing his name he glanced up to see the schools headmistress standing at the door.

After gathering his things he walked down to her, "Yes, Mrs. Kurenai?" he asked.

Without saying anything she led him in the hall. He noticed she was biting her bottom lip almost nervously. When they were a safe distance away from everyone she finally spoke, "I have a gentleman in my office claiming to be… your brother."

Sasuke sucked in a breath and furrowed his brows, "So he wasn't lying…" he muttered before looking back at Kurenai, "Naruto ran into him." He stated shifting slightly from one foot to the other. "I'll see him."

xxx

Naruto was beginning to get pissed. Sasuke was ignoring him! Not even sending a text! Granted he was probably in class and he was a teacher's pet and a nerd. Sitting up slowly he looked around his small apartment for something… anything to help him get about easier without putting more pressure on his ribs and leg.

He found nothing. Laying back down he turned on his television. Flipping through the channels he couldn't seem to find anything on and ended on his town's news channel. Nothing seemed interesting until something came on about things happening on campus.

"_In the last hour there have been three gun fires and a hostage situation on the Konoha College campus."_ The girl in the news crew announced. _"Right now we are not releasing any names but do know at least two people are injured. So far no deaths."_ She stared at the camera hard for a moment as if trying to hide her panic. _"We will have more news on the situation through the day. The cops have been notified and have been attempting to negotiate the release of the hostage."_

Naruto swallowed hard, his eyes wide with horror. His gut churned with a bad feeling as he reached for his phone. "Kiba… I need to get to the school… now."

Kiba groaned on the other end. "Naruto, it's a nightmare over there." He stated insistently. "Let the cops handle things. Besides we still don't know anything on who's in there and stuff."

Naruto growled a little, "I know that." He stated feeling a little defeated before taking a deep breath. "But I have this feeling I need to get over there." Sighing Kiba finally agreed and stated he'd be there shortly.

xxx

Sasuke was regretting seeing Itachi a lot. To try and protect the headmistress he ended up being shot by said brother. Now his brother was more pissed than by his first attitude of seeing Itachi. He took one look at him and had smirked, stating Naruto should have gotten a few more punches on him. Whatever his brother's psychotic reason to pull a gun out Sasuke wasn't sure. Obviously he didn't want to hurt him, but he seemed bound and determined to take Sasuke with him, even if it meant at gun point. Nothing was making sense in Sasuke's mind; how did everything escalate so quickly?

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked softly, doing his best to not sound demanding. "Why are you here?"

Itachi turned crazy eyes on him and forced a smile, "To take you home little brother." He stated, tightening his hold on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke flinched at the pain the tight hold caused, "I have a home." He stated doing well to keep the panic from his voice. "Besides you have up the right to give me a home a long time ago."

He turned to Sasuke, his eyes seeming to almost calm down. "You forgive me don't you little brother?" he asked almost desperately. "I was only in high school. I couldn't raise a kid!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "No, I don't forgive you." He answered.

Itachi narrowed his own eyes, "They've brain washed you." He growled. "This town and that _brat_."

"Who are you calling a brat?" Naruto's voice resonated down the empty hall as he slowly made his way towards them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked credulously. "What are you doing?"

Naruto stopped half way to them, "I know you said you don't want help from people, but I'm sorry…" he began looking Sasuke in the eye, Naruto's eyes burned with a ferocity that only happened when he was purely determined. "But you're stuck with me."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least, "How did you get in here!" Itachi demanded, cutting their conversation short.

Naruto turned cold eyes onto the older man and smirked, "that's not your concern." He stated before frowning. "Now let Sasuke go and you won't get hurt." He stated as he pulled out a butterfly knife.

Itachi laughed at this while Sasuke wanted to smack his forehead if they weren't in such peril. Slowly Itachi turned the gun towards the blonde man. "Seriously? A knife to a gun fight?" he scoffed before glancing at Sasuke who was frowning deeply at Naruto. "You 'friend' truly is an idiot." He stated. "It is a pity he was brave. Stupid and brave are a bad combination after all and gets you killed faster."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm not so easily scared or killed."

A scoff passed Itachi's lips, "Obviously." He grunted. "But a bullet between the eyes should take care of that. Forever."

Sasuke grabbed his brother's gun arm and pulled it away from the blonde moron. "Naruto, go." He growled. Naruto opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off. "Go now! You can't die!"

Biting his lower lip he put away his knife. "Fine, but don't you die either." He ordered before turning and walking away.

Slowly he released Itachi's arm only to scream Naruto's name as he was shot in the back. "Why did you do that!?" Sasuke exclaimed as he yanked his arm trying to get to Naruto.

"He was in the way." Itachi stated bluntly.

"He was leaving!" Sasuke screamed before calling out Naruto's name while being dragged away by his elder brother.


	6. Chapter 5

CH 5

Beeping. There was an annoying beeping in Naruto's ears. He could not figure out where it was coming from though. "Naruto." A voice called to him. "You need to hang in there and come back to us."

'_Back?'_ Naruto wondered. _'But I'm here…' _the beeping seemed to slow before he heard nothing and all went black.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed while Kakashi rushed to the door to call for a nurse as Naruto's heart monitor showed no pulse. "You can't die on me! Come back!"

"Get him out of here!" Naruto's doctor ordered, ignoring the boys guardians' protests as she got things read to try and bring back her patient. After using the defibrillator four times his heart beat once more. "Hang in there." She muttered as nurses scurried around her. After making sure he was stable she allowed Iruka back in. He took hold of the doctors' arm to stop her from passing.

"Dr. Tsunade, it's been three days…" he told her sounding worried. "Shouldn't you be taking him off the drugs yet?"

"Mr. Umino, he was shot close to his T4 and T5 vertebrae." She began explaining. "Removing the bullet was a delicate process and honestly the fact the bullet didn't hit any major arteries or internal organ's surprises me." She paused and glanced at the young blonde boy and sighed. "His heart has stopped twice now which worries me on him having brain damage when he wakes, but otherwise his wounds are healing just fine."

"That doesn't make me feel much better…" he sighed glancing at his unconscious son.

"He's alive." Tsunade stated giving him a glimmer of a smile.

With a nod Iruka smiled a little back, "True." He agreed. He looked into the room again and sighed, "Someone must have been looking out for him…"

"Everyone is still wondering how he got passed the police to get inside…" Tsunade stated also looking into the room.

"When he wakes he's going to be rather upset and uncooperative..." Kakashi sighed as he wrapped an arm around Iruka.

"He'll push himself until he's well enough to leave then want to go after Sasuke…" Iruka added with a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi laughed at this, "You certainly raised a spirited boy."

Iruka sighed before looking at his lover with worried eyes, "What about Sasuke? What's going to happen if the police give up?"

Kakashi glanced away at this and bit his lower lip, "I honestly don't know." He answered sadly. "Sasuke is smart, but I just hope he doesn't do or say anything to get himself killed…"

XXX

Blue eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to adjust. Something felt weird in his throat and moved to pull it out only to find his arms restrained. His mind felt foggy and for a short moment he wondered why before he heard that annoying beeping and looked around a little closer at the white walls that surrounded him and the machines before seeing Iruka asleep in a chair by his bed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to remember how he ended up there. Making a small noise he woke Iruka who stared at him a moment before realizing Naruto was awake. He smiled softly, "You're okay." He sighed more for himself than for his son. Holding Naruto's hand he pressed nurses' button.

"I'll let the doctor know." The nurse announced at the door before turning away.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look before receiving a shake of the head, "I'll let Dr. Tsunade explain." He stated.

Naruto tried to focus through his foggy mind until Tsunade entered. "So the knight has awoken." She stated as she checked his vitals. "Took you a little longer to wake than expected. I almost lowered your medications more." She smiled down at him and met his confused eyes. "For now be happy to be alive. For a couple of days I want to monitor your vitals before removing your breathing tube. You have been out for two weeks after all." Something tried to make its way to the front of Naruto's mind only to stop in its tracks. He was already frustrated with the drugs they had him on.

XXXX

Sasuke was pissed beyond pissed. Itachi had drug him around from empty home to empty home for the last two and a half weeks, avoiding the cops and any phones. What Itachi had yet caught onto was that Sasuke still had his cellphone which he kept hidden. He had to wait and the longer he waited the more irritated he became. There was only one call he wanted to make. For two and a half weeks he'd waited and was ready to take a risk… with a deep breath his hand touched the pocket with his phone before taking it away. _'Just another couple of days… Maybe Itachi will leave me alone just long enough…'_ he thought.

"Sasuke." His brothers' voice penetrated through his thoughts. "I'm going to get us some food. Stay hidden because I will find you if you run." He ordered before pulling out a set of handcuffs. "Not that I expect my little brother to listen so let us take a precaution." After finding a solid place to cuff Sasuke to Itachi left.

Once Sasuke heard the front door shut he worked his phone from his pocket and dialed an almost familiar number. It rang a few times before a frantic familiar voice answered, "Sasuke! Oh my, gosh are you okay!?"

Sasuke smirked a little at this, "Dobe." He sighed out closing his eyes, "That's my line."

Naruto chuckled a little, "I'm fine!" he exclaimed before groaning slightly. "Well mostly fine…" he grunted before releasing a small huff, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked around before nodding then answering, "I'm alright." He answered trying to sound reassuring. "My brother still has me…"

Naruto growled a little, "As soon as I get out of here I'll come after you." He vowed.

"No!" Sasuke ordered frantically. Taking a deep breath he composed himself. "Stay away Naruto. He's ruthless…" hearing the door open and slam Sasuke hurriedly told Naruto not to call and hung up before hiding his phone again. Itachi walked into the room shortly after and handed him a burrito from Taco Bell. Sasuke smiled slightly unable to help himself.

"What?"

Looking up he shrugged a little, "I was just thinking about dad and how he hardly ever let us have fast food."

Itachi frowned at this, "Yeah." He agreed blandly before starting on his own burrito. Looking away Sasuke at his food slowly. He had to find a way to get away before Naruto was better and came after him and got shot… again…


	7. Chapter 6

CH 6

Naruto stared at his phone before squeezing it and taking a deep breath. Now he knew Sasuke was safe… for now at least. More than anything he wanted out of the hospital so he could do something more than sit and worry. His eyes darted to the door when he heard heavy footsteps approaching. He knew it was one of the officers and he was dreading the questioning.

"Hello Naruto." the officer greeted as he shut the door behind him.

"Officer Yamato." Naruto grunted, giving a slight nod.

Yamato gave a kind smile as he sat in a chair by the hospital bed. "Glad to see you are okay." He stated sincerely.

Naruto smirked slightly at this, "I'm sure. After all you and your officers would get bored without me around."

Yamato laughed at this, "Still a smart ass as always." He stated before looking at the blond boy seriously. "I need you to tell me how you got in there Naruto and…" he paused before sighing, "tell me everything you noticed and saw."

Giving a slight nod he told him about the underground tunnels that led into the school and how to find them. Then he talked about Itachi and what he noticed about him, about how jumpy and over powering his personality was. Then about how he was pretty sure Sasuke would be saf physically, but mentally he may become unstable with the way Itachi spoke to him.

Nodding when Naruto finished he ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Yamato…" Naruto called after him, "When I say Itachi is jumpy I mean it. Plus he seems to really ate the cops and more than anything… he wants Sasuke to never leave."

"You learned that in the few minutes before you were shot?"

Naruto smirked slightly, "You can hear everything in the right tunnel." He stated.

Watching him closely Yamato gave a nod, "Are there any known cameras in the tunnels?"

Looking to the ceiling he thought about that, "Not that I know of." With another nod and words of thanks and for him to get better soon, left him alone again with his own dangerous thoughts.

He knew that he should have more faith in the police, but he couldn't find it in himself to put his hopes with them. He knew that Sasuke was still out there with his lunatic of a brother. Pulling his knees to his chest he hugged himself as he wondered if he'd hear from Sasuke again soon.

XXXX

Stretching out on a make-shift bed made of blankets Sasuke stared up at the ceiling of the new abandoned house his brother dragged him to. What amused him was that the house was not more than two blocks away from the hospital h figure Naruto had been taken to. His brother still left him locked up when he left, but he had a wonderful trick up his sleeve. He needed to see Naruto, speaking with him the one time on the phone was not enough to qualm his worries. Naruto had always ben good about acting better then he actually felt. Plus he needed to just know he would be okay if he ended up not returning to him… his heart hurt at that thought. Not being around Naruto ever again… but he needed to protect the moron somehow…

Looking towards the door he listened as his brother called down the hall that he'd be back in a while before leaving. Waiting a few minutes to make sure he was gone, Sasuke sat up and pulled out a bobby pin and began picking the hand cuffs lock. After a couple of minutes he was successful. Grabbing a spare sweatshirt he pulled it on along with the hood. Slowly opening the door he looked around before stepping out, keeping his head down as he walked down the sidewalk; making his way briskly towards the hospital. He did his best to not look over his shoulder to cause him to be more conspicuous than he already was.

Once in the hospital he walked to the front desk "Uzumaki, Naruto's room?"

The nurse looked up and gave him a wary look, "He's still in ICU, but they plan on getting him his own room shortly." She answered sounding bored. "If you don't mind waiting? They've been having difficulty with his move."

Sasuke raised a row at this, "Difficulty?"

She gave an exasperated sigh and bean explaining when she was interrupted by a loud voice coming down the hall, "I'm fine to walk!" they yelled and Sasuke smirked knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. "I want to leave! Hey! Why are you strapping my arms down! Come on let me leave this place!" the clack of a door muffled anything else said.

"I see." He drawled as he turned away from the nurse. Leaning against the wall he waited for the doctors to leave before silently opening the door and shutting it softly.

"I want to be left alone." A pouty blond ordered.

"I was not informed." Sasuke stated, staying close to the door.

Slowly Naruto turned around and grinned, "Sasuke!" he exclaimed, getting off the bed; almost falling from lack of balance. "You're free?" he asked before embracing the other man.

Sasuke moved to embrace him back only to push him away, "I snuck away to make sure you were really okay."

Naruto huffed at this and glowered at him, "You're staying with that maniac?" he asked in a demanding tone. Sasuke glanced away and Naruto stomped a foot like a child, "Seriously! Sasuke he's dangerous!"

"I know." Sighing Sasuke locked dark eyes with bright blue ones. "But this is something I need to face and take care of. I want you to stay away from it."

"But-"

"No!" yelled Sasuke, stopping the others words dead in their tracks.

Frowning deeply he watched Sasuke closely, "Yo sure about this?" he asked softly.

Biting his lower lip he took a deep breath, "Honestly… I have only gotten this far in my plans…" he finally answered, leaning against the wall.

Naruto watched him closely before forcing a smile, "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Don't do that." Sasuke ordered frowning at him. Naruto blinked in confusion causing Sasuke to groan. "Pretend you're okay with everything. I know you're unhappy eith this choice I'm making and worried, but you don't need to be, alright."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something before closing it and biting his lip before glancing away from him. "Fine…" he muttered. "I'll stay out of it… but!" he looked back at him, "If you haven't found a way out by the end of the month I'm coming for you, guns blazing." He left no room for Sasuke to argue.

"You are too stubborn for your own good." Sasuke grunted before turning away from him, pulling his hood back on. "I'll do my best to keep you in contact. Do not call me and tell no one I came by here."

Naruto gave a tight nod before grabbing Sasuke's wrist, "Be careful."

"Always am."

Smiling slightly he gave his wrist a light squeeze, "Thank you Sasuke…"

Looking over his shoulder he gave a small smirk then left, leaving Naruto alone. Quickly he made his way back to the house. Entering silently he walked passed the living room and back to his make shift room, only to find his brother standing by the far wall, picking at his finger nails with a pocket knife. "Have a nice visit little brother?" he asked looking up at him and stopping his picking.

Sasuke swallowed hard and audibly as he started at Itachi, "I didn't tell him anything." He stated hoping his brother could see he was telling the truth. "I only wanted to make sure he was okay."

Itachi sneered at this, "That moronic blond kid that brought a knife to gun fight?" he asked credulously, letting out a 'tch' when Sasuke glanced away. "Seriously little brother, you can do way better than him."

"You don't even know him, so don't go there, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled defensively.

Itachi laughed coldly at this as he slid his knife closed and pushed it into his pocket, "I see." Saying no more he walked passed his younger brother.

Taking a deep shaky breath he leaned against the wall to gain his barring's. He had to find a way out before the month was up and Naruto came looking for him again.


	8. Chapter 7

CH 7

Sighing in relief Naruto walked through the door into his father's home. He had argued about being well enough to be at his own place, but Iruka wanted to be safer than sorry. Naruto knew the real reason that he wanted to make sure he wouldn't run off in search of Sasuke. Naruto had bit his tongue about his promise to wait until the end of the month; which worked well in his favor. He had a week to stay with his father and two days later if there was still no sign of Sasuke he was free to try and find him.

"How does it feel to be home?" Iruka asked, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Wonderful." He answered with a wide grin.

Laughing Iruka pat him on the shoulder, "How about I make your favorite Ramen tonight then?"

If possible Naruto's grin grew wider almost engulfing his entire face. "Really?"

Laughing harder his father nodded before telling him to get comfortable and relax. After complaining he'd been relaxing for too long Iruka told him there were new games for his console and setup on the larger T.V. in the living room. With a loud exclamation of "Sweet!" he made his way to the couch.

Sitting down carefully he stared at the large television for a moment before laying down and staring at the ceiling. He kept finding himself worrying more and more about Sasuke, even though he knew that worrying would do nothing but hurt himself more than anything. Sighing he closed his eyes and pictured Sasuke coming home safe and sound. To see Kakashi happy for his son to be returned to him. His phone going off in his pocket scared the life out of him.

"Yo." He answered without looking at the caller-id.

"Little blond idiot." A col unemotional voice answered back on the other end.

Blinking Naruto looked at the caller-id and found Sasuke's name. Sitting up he made his way to his room and shut the door. "Itachi." He said with a slight growl. "Where is Sasuke? What did you do to him?"

"My little traitor of a brother?" he asked with a low dark chuckle. "Oh, don't worry he's tied up and safe." He could hear muffled noises in the background and clenched his phone tight. "You know, him going and seeing you I could excuse, but!" his voice rose to a holler, "him sneaking a phone and calling you is inexcusable!"

Hearing the sound of a solid smack of skin on skin he knew he'd harmed Sasuke. "You son of a bitch." He growled out glaring at his own wall. "Give Sasuke back."

"Oooh…" Itachi mocked. "Was that a threat?" Naruto said nothing only to receive a dark laugh. "Alright mister hero, I'll make you a deal…" he paused as if trying to make things dramatic. "Meet me in the park in an hour."

"Don't Naruto!" Sasuke screamed in the background before he was smacked again.

"Come alone and tell no one or your little Sasuke will never return."

The line went dead. Naruto sat heavily on his bed. The park was a good ways and in an hour dinner would be ready which meant he would end up keeping his father waiting. With a deep breath he stood and dug in his dresser for the gun he sent Kiba over with secretly. It was for a last resort, but he figured safer than sorry. Tucking it in his waistband at his back after making sure the safety lock was on. Looking around his room he found his favorite butterfly knife and shoved that in his front pocket before making his way for the front door. Picking up his father's car keys he called over his shoulder, "Hey Dad! Kiba just called, he needs help with something so I'm borrowing the car!" without waiting for a response he left.

When he arrived at the park he found there were no other cars but his. A little ways in front of my by the small gazebo that stood in the park was a shadow of someone waiting all too casually. After locking the car he got out and made his way over to the other man. The sun had long gone down, leaving the stars and half-moon as the only light next to the few streetlamps.

"Blondie." The figure greeted when he was close.

"I have a name you know. Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Itachi." He added with a spat.

Itachi let out a laugh and sat on the bench which resided under the gazebo. "You really are a spit fire kid." He stated looking him in the eye. "I asked you here because I am trying to figure out yours and my idiot little brothers bond."

"Bond?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side, receiving a nod in response. "Sasuke I guess is my first bond… my first real friend. I would… will do anything for him."

"Friend?" Itachi asked in confusion. "I could of sworn there was something more, considering what hell you have already gone through. Getting the shit beat out of you, getting shot… Normally one would do that for someone they loved."

Naruto's cheeks heated up a bright red at the mention of the "L" word. "L- Loved!? W-we're like brothers!"

Itachi laughed hard at the boy's reaction, "And?" he asked casually with a shrug. "Love knows no bounds."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, "Yeah I know that…" he stated, glancing away for a moment as if in thought.

"Hn." Itachi looked at the blond warily, "I've made a decision." He stated as he stood, walking a little closer to Naruto, towering over him by a couple of inches. Looking up he made eye contact with the older man. "I'll leave him in your care… for now. I will be back however for my only family."

"What if…" Naruto began, staring at him, his eyes full of emotion. "What if I choose to take him for myself?"

Itachi raised a brow at this before barking out a laugh again, "Well I guess we'll see who happens. Catch." Holding out his hand Naruto caught a set of keys. "The address is on them. Good luck kid." Placing his hands in his pockets Itachi walked away.

Holding the keys tight in his hand he slowly made his way back to the car. Naruto read the address over and over again before starting the car and driving toward the hospital, knowing exactly where the house was.

Silently he walked into the house, using his phone to light the way. "Itachi!" Sasuke called from inside the house, sounding angry. Before Naruto could say anything, running footsteps came at him before he felt a cold blade go through his upper leg.

Nearly collapsing from the pain, he dropped his phone and grasped Sasuke's shoulder, "Hi to you too…" he managed out before worried dark eyes met his.

"N… Naruto?" worry laced the name as Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Holding up the keys with one hand he took Sasuke's hand off the knife in his leg. "He just… gave them to you?"

Naruto forced a cocky smile, "Not quite…" he stated inhaling sharply. "Can we talk later? The hospital seems like a nice place right now…"

"I don't have a car…" Pointing behind him Naruto explained that he had his father's car. With some help they made their way to the care then the hospital.

Tsunade heaved a sigh as she cut the pant leg from Naruto's injured leg to get a closer look at the wound. "I swear brat you're in here far too often." She stated, staring at the knife. Standing she washed her hands once more before pulling on fresh gloves. Glancing at Sasuke who sat by Naruto's side she sighed again. "You two will have to talk with the police you know." Both boys merely nodded, keeping an eye on each other. Sitting Tsunade picked up some swabs and cleaned the wound around the knife before placing some numbing agent around it. After making sure it was numb she pulled out a needle and vile, filling the shot with a clear liquid before placing into his leg. Flinching slightly he took Sasuke's hand. "Now you won't feel the knife being pulled as much." Tsunade explained while poking at the muscle. When Naruto didn't move she took the knife and pulled it out cleanly before placing some gauze over it.

"That… kinda felt strange…" Naruto grunted squeezing his eyes shut.

Tsunade gave him a soft smile, "That was the worst of it." She stated. "Now hold this here while I get the staples ready."

"Staples?" the boys asked while Naruto placed his hand on the gauze.

"That's right." Tsunade stated while gathering her things. "The wound is too deep to close with stitches. Not to mention you walked with the knife still in…" she sighed heavily before sliding back to her place and took the gauze off to clean the wound well before stapling it closed. "You'll have to clean it with a special ointment and stay off the leg. Also no baths, no soaking it in water. I'll gather you prescriptions both pain and cleaning ointment." Holding a clean gauze over the staples she began wrapping the leg. When she finished she ordered the boys to wait before leaving them alone.

"Tell me everything." Sasuke spoke softly while glancing away. Knowing what he meant Naruto told him what happened when he met with Itachi. When he finished they looked at each other confused. "I don't get it…" Sasuke muttered sitting back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. "He shot you for trying save me… why the sudden change?"

Staring at Sasuke, Naruto thought it over before shrugging. "Who knows." He stated before grinning at him. "The only thing that matters is you get to come home. Our dads will be happy."

"They've already moved in together?" Sasuke asked looking at the other in surprise.

Naruto laughed at this, "Apparently they've been living together for months…" shaking his head, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, they wanted o wait until we came home for break. I don't understand adults."

"We are adults." Stated Sasuke before looking at the blond. "Maybe I'm the only adult… you're still a child." He smirked.

Naruto huffed at this, "I am not a child." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh-huh sure." His smirk grew slightly before glancing at his leg. "Sorry for stabbing you…"

Shrugging Naruto took one of Sasuke's hands, "Thanks for rushing me to the hospital."

"That sounds stupid…" Sasuke muttered glancing away from. Chuckling Naruto leaned over and kissed his cheek. Blushing slightly Sasuke turned to the other boy, "What was that for?"

"I don't know." Naruto stated with a small smile. "Felt like the right thing to do."

Blushing a little more Sasuke stood and began walking out of the room, "I'll call Kakashi and tell him I'm safe." He huffed, Naruto chuckling after him.

"You seem in way too high of spirits for everything that's happened." Tsunade stated as she walked passed a pissy Sasuke.

"It's good though." Naruto stated grinning at her. "Sasuke's safe and sound, Itachi is gone," he left out the "for now" not wanting to think about that. "Plus I didn't get shot again!"

"No, just stabbed." The doctor stated blandly.

"Yeah, but that was an accident." Naruto waved it off. "Besides it's my fault for not calling out when I entered."

"So, Sasuke's brother just gave him to you?"

Naruto frowned at this, not even noticing Sasuke standing in the door way. "Sasuke isn't some, _thing_ to be given away to someone." He stated with a slight growl. "Sasuke is a person. His own person, who has the right to be with who he wants and where."

Tsunade chuckled at this before giving him a devilish look, "That's funny cause I remember a certain idiot saying, Sasuke was his not, Itachi's."

Looking up at the ceiling he crossed his arms, "Yeah well… maybe I'm slightly possessive…" he muttered. "But my Sasuke was gone."

"So, I don't belong to anyone but you, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto to his head and stared at him, his mouth moving like a fish out of water. "Yes, I heard everything so don't deny it." Slowly Sasuke made his way to the bed, "When did I ever become yours?"

Naruto stared at him a moment, frowning. "I know I have no right to say you're mine…" he began, licking his lips before becoming frustrated, "But, dammit why do you think I've tried so hard to get close to you! Do I have to spell it out!?"

A soft hand cupped his cheek before lips were on his. When the gentle kiss broke Sasuke smirked at him, "I thought you liked Sakura."

Licking his lips again, Naruto stared at him before glancing away, "I did…" he stated staring at his lap. "Don't get me wrong, Sasuke, but you're the only boy I like… I'm not sure why but I'm drawn to you for some reason… I just can't help myself…"

Sasuke gave a nod, watching Naruto closely before giving him a cocky smile, "Guess that makes me special."

"D-don't get a big head or anything!"

Chuckling Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear, "It's plenty big enough." He whispered, causing Naruto to turn bright red.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Don't say things like that!"

Tsunade cleared her throat, obviously having been forgotten about. "Here are your prescriptions. Directions are on the bags. I'll get a wheelchair and you two can go."

Taking the bags Naruto blushed brighter while hiding his face behind his hands. "I'm never going to hear the end of this now…"

"I wonder how our dads will take the news." Sasuke wondered out loud before laughing at his other half. "Aw, come on Naruto, it won't be that bad."

Blinking, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "If our dads are together does that make our relations a type of incest?"

Furrowing his brows, Sasuke raised a hand and smacked Naruto upside the head, hard. "Idiot, don't say such stupid things." Though in the back of his mind he wondered the same thing. He was pretty sure only blood relations worked that way, but now it was stuck in his mind.


	9. Chapter 8

CH 8

Before heading home Naruto and Sasuke stopped by the police station. Officer Yamato saw to them as soon as they arrived. After giving the information needed, he lectured Naruto about the dangers of going after a criminal the way he did. With a sincere apology from both boys they made their way home. "You know," Naruto spoke, sounding thoughtful, "I think maybe I'll go to the police academy instead."

Glancing at him, Sasuke thought about it a moment. "The job would suit you, except…" Sasuke trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"Except?" Naruto urged him to finish his thought.

"Well…" taking a deep breath he took one of Naruto's hands and held it tight, "You are so accident-prone, I'd worry."

Grinning Naruto chuckled, "You'd worry about me?"

Sasuke frowned at him, "Don't be so happy about that, dobe." He ordered.

"Aw, don't pout, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, poking a finger at his cheek. "Can't I be happy that you'll worry about me while out protecting the citizens?" Sasuke knew Naruto was pouting and refused to look at him. He would never admit it out loud, but Naruto's pout was for sure one of his weaknesses.

When they made it home, Sasuke turned off the car and just stared. Naruto stared with him before giving a reassuring smile, "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Sasuke squeezed his hand, "I don't know." He answered honestly. "It's just that… so much has happened in such a short time… I need a moment to process everything." Naruto gave a nod and held onto Sasuke's hand while getting comfortable. "You don't… you don't have to wait with me you know."

"I know." Naruto stated, his eyes closing while laying back in the seat. "I can wait though." He stated, keeping his voice low and tone soft. Unable to stop himself, Sasuke smiled before kissing the back of Naruto's hand. Opening a single eye Naruto glanced at him a grin crossing his features. "You certainly are affectionate tonight. Are you always going to be this way?"

Smirking Sasuke opened his door, "Guess you'll find out." He stated, letting the others hand go to get out before he helped Naruto out and to the house. Having decided and promising to keep off his bum leg, Naruto had received crutches. He also had to be careful with his pullet wound too. Sasuke had only shaken his head while Naruto responded over and over that he would be extremely careful.

Opening the door unleased chaos of their fathers greeting them and bombarding hem with questions. Naruto answered most of them and explained everything along the way. Leaving out the small detail of wanting to become an officer, he figured that could wait.

"Well I guess so long as you two are home safe…" Iruka sighed, looking over them wearily.

Kakashi was watching them while keeping silent. Glancing at Iruka he sighed, "I suppose we should eat then head to bed." He stated as he stood up. "Iruka went a little overboard, he was so worried."

Iruka blushed slightly at the words, "I can't help myself…" he defended meekly.

Kakashi chuckled and took him by the waist, pulling him closer, "I find it endearing." He stated kissing his cheek. Iruka smiled at him and Naruto grinned at the scene before them.

"Did you want or need help getting to the dining room?" Iruka asked, turning to the grinning blond.

"Nah, I got it dad." Naruto stated with a wave of his hand. "Besides, Sasuke can help me."

"Glad to see you two finally getting along." Iruka stated as he and Kakashi started walking out of the living room.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at Sasuke, "When should we tell them?" he asked, his grin growing.

"Not tonight." Sasuke stated, looking towards the door their fathers had disappeared through. "I believe they've had enough excitement this evening."

Nodding, Naruto agreed they'd tell them in a day or two. If they didn't guess beforehand.

The rest of the night went on as usual. Naruto and Sasuke bickered, if only slightly, while Iruka chided at them to get along and Kakashi merely laughed. After dinner everyone retired to bed, with Naruto taking the couch. "Did you want me to sleep down here with you?" Sasuke asked, as he propped Naruto's leg up.

Naruto bit his lower lip at the question, "No…" he finally answered softly.

"You're lying." Sasuke mused as he knelt beside him. "I don't mind taking the chair."

"I don't want to be selfish…" Naruto muttered, glancing away from him.

Smirking Sasuke stood giving him a shrug, "Well if you're sure." He stated while slowly walking away.

"Wait!" Naruto called to him. With a cocky smirk Sasuke walked over to him. "Could I at least have a good night kiss?" he pouted.

Sasuke's smirk turned from cocky to sincere and sighed, "Well I suppose." He stated, gently holding Naruto's chin before brushing their lips softly together.

Naruto hummed slightly as Sasuke pulled away, "A guy could really get used to this." He stated, smiling lopsided at him.

With a slightly wider smirk Sasuke kissed his forehead, "Good night, Naruto."

"Night Sasuke."

Slowly Sasuke left him and made his way to Naruto's room to sleep in his bed. As he changed there was a soft knock and he beckoned them in. "Sorry for the intrusion." Kakashi said as he poked his head in.

"Hi, Kakashi." Sasuke greeted as he pulled on a loose shirt. "What is it?" he asked as he sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him.

With a small smile Kakashi shut the door behind him before sitting beside the younger man. "I just wanted to check in on you." He stated, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his cheek on folded hands. "Also to admit that even though it was putting his life on the line… I am happy Naruto went after you."

Sasuke stared at the older man a moment before sighing and glancing away, "To be honest… me too." Sasuke admitted, biting his lower lip before resting his chin on his own folded hands. "At first I didn't want him to, though. As days went by and the more I was with Itachi, I started to fear I would stay with him… Naruto coming when he did was good."

"You would of stayed with Itachi?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Shrugging, Sasuke stared at the floor, "I think so…" he admitted. "Even though he was very mentally abusive… we were almost like a family. Almost felt like it used to."

Kakashi placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm sorry." He stated softly, watching him closely. "You've had such a rough life knowing everything from when you came to live with me. I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and placed a hand on his fathers, "No, I thank you for putting up with me." He stated, giving the briefest of smiles. "I'm sure I was intolerable while growing up."

Kakashi laughed and ruffled his hair, "You weren't that bad." He stated smiling. "At least you weren't, Naruto."

Sasuke laughed a little at this and nodded, "Granted my meeting him did not help his behavior."

"I really am happy to see you two doing so well with each other, by the way." He repeated, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm glad to see you and Iruka being open about your feelings." Sasuke turned the tables.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously, "You two are way more perceptive than we gave you credit for." He sighed as he stood up. "I'm glad you approve at least."

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, "Hard not to when I've known all along." He stated, "Now go to bed. Get out of our room." His eyes widened and snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he'd said.

There was a twinkle in Kakashi's good eye, "Being rather possessive already aren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Not as possessive as Naruto." He stated before smacking his forehead.

"I knew it." Kakashi stated with a wide grin.

"Please don't tell Iruka." Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We agreed to wait until things calmed down before saying anything…"

Kakashi gave a nod, smirking at him while leaving against the door. "Just answer me this, how long?"

Sasuke chuckled at this, "Tonight…" he answered sounding unsure. Kakashi raised a questioning brow. "Well… I guess we've been dancing around it for like two years." He elaborated.

"Well I'm happy for you two." Kakashi stated before turning around. "Night."

"Night." Laying on Naruto's bed, Sasuke laid an arm over his over his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He was home. Both of them home and safe. His phone going off caused him to sigh before looking at it. It was Naruto and he shook his head, reading the small text of 'Sasuke?'

He replied a 'Yes'.

Naruto took his time replying, that Sasuke began to wonder if he'd fallen asleep. Standing he changed into a pair of Naruto's pajama bottoms before checking his phone when it went off, 'Just making sure Itachi didn't still have it.' It said.

Biting his lower lip Sasuke made his way back to the living room. Naruto was staring at his phone and nearly jumped out of skin when Sasuke cleared his throat. "Oi, Sasuke don't sneak up on me like that!" he complained while setting down his phone. "Why are you here?"

"I decided to sleep on the floor close to you." he stated, walking into the room and began making a bed from the extra blankets.

"B-but there's a nice comfy bed upstairs…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke smirked as he threw a pillow down, "Well I have a worried idiot who seems to still think I'm not home." He stated, bending over Naruto until their faces were mere inches apart. "So I figured sleeping close to him would be better for both of us."

Naruto grinned up at him, "You're a secret worry wart." He chuckled.

"More like, I want to sleep tonight not be bothered with texts." Sasuke deadpanned before kissing Naruto softly. "Now let's sleep." With a slight chuckle Naruto pulled up his blankets and agreed, while Sasuke got comfortable on the floor.

XXXX

The next morning Naruto awoke to laughing in the nearby dining room. Glancing down he found Sasuke's bed already cleaned up. Frowning he started getting up, grabbing his crutches he made his way into the kitchen. "What's going on here?" he asked, gaining everyone's attention. Kakashi and Iruka smiled at him, while Sasuke gave him a glance before pulling out a chair for him and headed into the kitchen. "Thank you." Iruka sighed slightly while looking at Naruto, giving him a lopsided smile. "What?"

Iruka glanced at Kakashi who shrugged, "Your secrets out." Iruka stated. Naruto attempted at playing stupid when Iruka laughed. "Kakashi guessed and told me you and Sasuke are a couple now."

Naruto frowned, turning to Sasuke when he walked back in, "You know I think yours needs more sugar." He started to turn around.

"Stop." Naruto ordered. "Sit. I'm not going through this alone, since it's your fault."

Setting down the coffee he sat down, "Kakashi guessed and was supposed to keep quiet about it."

"What? Iruka and I have no secrets." Kakashi stated, wrapping an arm around his lovers shoulders. "Besides, I was grinning like a fool when I made it back to our room."

Naruto sighed as he blew on his coffee before sipping it, "Oh, well. I suppose." He stated before smiling a little. "I'm glad you both approve."

Kakashi raised a brow at this, "If we wouldn't of, would you of broken things off?"

Naruto frowned at this. Reminding himself his cup was full of coffee, he set it down with a light clink, "What!?" he yelled, getting rather upset. "Are you crazy!? I only just got my Sasuke! Not even to keep good relations with dad, sorry dad, but nothing was going to keep me from Sasuke again."

"Told you he was possessive." Sasuke stated, sipping at his coffee.

"I wonder where he got that from." Iruka wondered aloud, glancing at Kakashi.

Naruto blushed at this, wishing he could get up and walk away, "I am not possessive…" he muttered, staring into his coffee.

"Whatever you want to believe." Sasuke stated, giving him a teasing smile. Naruto's blush grew as he glared at him.

"Bastard…" he muttered before drinking more of his coffee.

Sasuke chuckled at this and put his arm around his shoulders. Iruka and Kakashi smiled, "Okay… um .

Kakashi and Iruka both frowned at this, looking at each other, Kakashi spoke, "Actually, we want both of you to stay here for a while." He stated watching the boys closely. They both frowned and groaned. "We are just worried the storm has yet to pass. Besides with the chaos we never had Thanksgiving and I think we have much to be thankful for."

Naruto broke into a grin and grabbed Sasuke's free hand, "Yes, we do."

Sighing, Sasuke finally agreed to staying for a couple more nights. 'Can't win against fools.' He thought, squeezing Naruto's hand lightly.


End file.
